


You've Got a Friend

by kassidy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: 1970s, Angst, Best Friends, Car Accidents, Detectives, Embedded Video, Episode: s01e14 Shootout, Episode: s02e18 Survival, Episode: s02e19 Starsky's Lady, Fanvids, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassidy/pseuds/kassidy





	You've Got a Friend

 

(Adjust the quality up for better viewing)


End file.
